endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Siphonophore
The Giant Siphonophore is a species of siphonophore, a colonial organism made up of hundreds of small organisms acting as one, found in both and . In-Game Description "This creature is made up of an umbrella called a swimming bell and extremely long, thread-like organs. It is not one single animal but is actually made up of a huge number of tiny organisms, making the species a living colony. Each individual organism has its own duties, such as feeding, reproducing, attack or defense, so it can cope with anything. or Small When people talk about plankton, miniscule creatures usually come to mind. However, this 130ft long species is actually a type of plankton. Plankton is actually defined as a floating creature that is unable to resist ocean currents and has no swimming ability; it is not related to size." Location Endless Ocean It can be found at the depth of 495 ft during the daytime in the Abyss. Endless Ocean 2 Two are found in the Zahhab Region Depths during both the daytime and the nighttime, only in the South Crevasse. An easy spot to look for them is near the Southern Cavern. However, they are reportedly easier to find at night, and they are also only able to be seen after the cutscene introducing them has triggered, which only occurs at night. As such, it would be wiser to search for them after the sun has set. Behavior These creatures are slow-moving and docile, unable to attack the player. They make a circuit from around 400 feet to 500 feet (122 meters to 152 meters) and back again as they swim - rather, drift along. In order to get this creature's trivia, the player has to take a photograph of it. In Blue World, they spend much of their time very slowly drifting upwards until nearly exiting the Depths, and then back down to the sea-floor where they drift for a while until going back upwards. Notes *With a body length averaging out at 130 feet (40 meters) in real life, these creatures are the second-longest sea organism out there - the longest being a creature called the Bootlace Worm, which doesn't appear in either game. *Though this creature is not harmful to the player, they are capable of delivering stings to their prey in order to paralyze and then consume it. In real life, it is unknown if these stings are capable of harming humans. *When brought to the surface, a giant siphonophore will burst. This odd manner of perishing is because its skeleton is hydrostatic, meaning that it is essentially held together with water pressure. This means that comparatively low water pressure will cause it to fall apart. *This creature's existence has been known about since the 1800s, but its appearance (primarily its length) was more specifically categorized in 1987. Gallery PrayaDubia.jpg R4E 0023.JPG praya dubia 1.jpg|Praya Dubia swimming in the aquarium praya dubia 2.JPG praya dubia 3.jpg o0500037513197632784.jpg 588227.png Category:Creatures Category:Deep-Sea Life Category:Other Fauna Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:The Abyss Creatures Category:Day-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Zahhab Region Depths Category:Zahhab Region Depths Creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:The Abyss Category:Creatures Found Day and Night